


Switching Up

by AnnaDavis



Series: A New Chance [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Felching, Improper use of telekinesis, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaDavis/pseuds/AnnaDavis
Summary: Every Muvian goes through a period of heat only once in their lives. Except for Shion, but Mu is more than happy to help.
Relationships: Altar Hakurei/Aries Shion (past), Aries Mū/Aries Shion, Gold Saints/Aries Shion (past)
Series: A New Chance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904065
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Switching Up

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you BetaDilemma for betaing.
> 
> This fic is a direct sequel to Catching Up, but it can also be read on its own. I hope you enjoy it.

It had been almost a week since Mu had slept with his master for the first time, and they hadn't seen each other again ever since. Mu figured that it was mostly due to his own awkwardness, because after everything he went through just to get what he wanted, now he felt too embarrassed to remember and afraid to look at his master's eyes again in fear that he would have any regrets.

Weirdly enough, however, was the fact that Shion hadn't tried to contact him at all in the following days either. Not even to ask if he was doing well. That was not normal behavior from his master, especially when Mu had heard other saints comment in passing about how the Grand Pope was unusually quiet lately. Could something have happened? Would he be able to bear with it if it was his fault? But it was so strange. Shion seemed to be in perfect physical health after they were done, and didn't demonstrate that he disliked it at all. More than that, there was the promise that they'd do it again in the future.

Mu was puzzled, sighing alone in his temple since he had sent Kiki on a mission to Japan, to check on the bronze saints and the development of the Graade Foundation's efforts in helping Seiya. While he had woken up from his coma, he had still suffered severe side-effects, which left him weak and unable to fight if he had to. Unfortunately, it seemed that even the Goddess' power wasn't enough to heal him after five years, and she was weaker than usual after reviving all the Gold Saints so it would take a while for her to recover her full strength.

She had left Shion in charge of the Sanctuary once again, who had been doing a pretty good job with the post-war recovery, which was why everyone found it so atypical for him to suddenly stop giving any sign of life. Mu wondered if their bodies had actually been temporary, and now they'd return to the dead one by one, with Shion being the first since he was brought back before everyone else. The thought made him worry because he'd have liked to at least say goodbye to Kiki, who had no set date to come back.

But before he could even bring himself to panic, a telepathic message made him both brighten up and worry even more instead.

_ "Mu. It's truly unfortunate, but I haven't been feeling too well. You are the only one who can help me right now." _ Even Shion's mental voice felt weak and...shaky. As if he was genuinely making an effort to transmit the message. Such a strong psychic having difficulty? Mu had to help him immediately. His heart sped up, and he nearly teleported on instinct before remembering the restriction. Damn it. He respected the Goddess as much as any loyal saint, but he'd certainly have to talk to her about that.

_ "Master, if it's for your well-being, then there isn't anything I won't do. Just tell me what you need. Please."  _ Mu's mental voice carried a desperate tone, but much to his surprise, what he received in return was a hint of amusement. What..? It wasn't funny! His master could be dying; there was nothing good about that!

_ "Don't worry, Mu. Just come to my temple immediately, and I will instruct you further on what to do."  _ And with that, he signed off so to speak, leaving Mu quite confused. But he didn't waste any time, immediately rushing through the twelve temples and once again cursing himself for being the very first. They all let him pass, already used to him dallying around for his personal matters, but when Aphrodite decided to question him more out of curiosity than anything else, Mu simply told him that he had urgent issues to solve with the Grand Pope.

The throne was empty, except for Shion's mask and helm, giving it a bit of a sad appearance--as if Shion truly was gone. But Mu could sense his cosmo, and as he walked closer to the Pope's private room, he could also sense something else, much more characteristic. A pleasant aroma, imperceptible to anyone who wasn't from their species, but that Mu knew very well. His cheeks flushed as he inhaled the air and figured exactly what had happened, even if he didn't understand the exact reason for it.

And then he opened the door after knocking, and the scent hit him in full-force, causing his knees to nearly give out as he pressed his legs together, feeling utterly intoxicated by it. It was floral and sweet but not nauseating at all. In fact, it made him want to stay right where he was just so he could enjoy more of the addicting fragrance. Each of them was unique, and his master's....it was the best.

A soft laugh coming from the bed made him open his eyes, which he hadn't even noticed he had closed. And that was when his eyes truly focused on the figure of his master. Mu, who was already overwhelmed, felt like his heart could stop right then. The door closed behind him thanks to his psychic powers, and he just leaned back against it, legs shaking as he admired the image of perfection in front of him.

Shion was still wearing his ceremonial robes, hastily opened with half of his accessories still hanging off his neck, while some others were carelessly thrown over the floor. For someone who was usually so orderly, that only gave Mu a notion of how desperate he must have been. Oh yes, he knew very well what that felt like. But again, he found himself asking why. Wasn't it supposed to have already happened in his youth? Could it be that Mu accidentally triggered it...?

"What are you doing, still just staring? Come here already!" Shion demanded, making Mu take a few tentative steps forward.

His master's face was flushed, his green hair falling around him like a tousled curtain, his legs spread wide and sweat glistening over his skin. Shion shamelessly penetrated himself with his fingers, biting his lips and arching up every so often, causing Mu's groin to pulse in need each time. He wanted an explanation but his instincts were starting to overtake him. As he moved closer, he noticed what seemed to be suspicious stains on the sheets, signaling that Shion had already been at it for a while.

No wonder he had been so 'silent' lately, but why didn't he ask for help earlier?

"When did it start?" Mu asked as his cloth left him, forming into the golden ram at the corner of the room and impartially staring at them.

"This morning. Hurry up!" It was unusual to see Shion so...needy. But at least he didn't have to suffer for so long. He had probably sensed it a few days before and had been preparing for it. The one good thing about their specific...characteristic was that they already got the physical warning beforehand. It had been like that with himself, too.

After he was done undressing, Mu wasted no time climbing onto the bed, grabbing at Shion's hand with unusual harshness and forcing him to pull his fingers out. His master immediately whined at the emptiness, trying to free the hand that Mu still held, only to get a disapproving squeeze in return. Using telekinesis just so he wouldn't need to let go, Mu proceeded to carefully remove all of Shion's remaining accessories, levitating them over to their respective rack, including the ones previously found on the floor.

"Master, be patient! I came here to help you, remember? We both already know I'm capable of satisfying you, so leave this to me." Grabbing the lube that had been carelessly tossed over the large bed, Mu promptly slicked up his painfully hard cock with it, finally letting go of his master's hand before pushing his way in. There was no preparation needed because Shion had already done plenty of that by himself.

Both of them moaned in unison at Mu's entry. It felt too rushed, without any sort of foreplay or warming up from either of them, but Mu knew that this was what his master needed at that moment. They could do it more calmly later, once the problem was solved. But even so, he never imagined that he would be feeling his master's body around him so soon. The warmth was enough to disconcert him, and the tight clench around his cock was as delicious as he had dreamed of. Soft, comfortable, but with a fierceness that wanted to pull him in and trap him there forever. Something that he wouldn't have minded at all.

_ "Tell me, as I'm putting out that fire that burns within you, why is this happening to you?"  _ Mu asked through their mind link, unable to verbalize anything other than the occasional strained grunt as he pushed his hips forward, fucking deep into his vulnerable-looking and pliant master.

_ "My body is eighteen again, even if my mind isn't. It's going to age normally from now on, so I think that my hormones are just acting as they should. It's...a nuisance, but I'm glad you're here to help me." _ Mu could tell that Shion was doing his best to keep the link and his control up, keeping himself from devolving into a moaning mess both verbally and mentally, even when Mu had just barely started moving. His looks were the only thing vulnerable about him because he was demanding and quite proactive as he pushed his hips to meet Mu's, arms wrapping around his student's back and pulling him down enough for their lips to meet in a hungry kiss.

_ "I'm glad I'm the one you chose." _ Mu sent since his mouth was occupied with kissing Shion. Everything was clear now. For the sake of propagating their dwindling species, every Muvian went through a period of 'heat' that usually lasted from a few days to a week and often happened at any time between the ages of sixteen and twenty-one. They only went through it once in their lives, but Shion seemed to be the outlier, exactly because of the condition of his new body. So that meant that he had to suffer through it yet again.

Luckily, Mu had no problem with helping at all. Now that they were physically closer, the scent emanating from Shion seemed to be even more inebriating, causing him to pull back from the kiss to sniff at his master's sweaty throat. Shion shook his head from side to side to make him stop since it felt quite ticklish, but there was nothing much he could do considering he was still clinging to him with no chance of letting go so soon. The pace wasn't good enough for his liking. His student seemed to be taking his sweet time when Shion wanted  **his** needs to be attended to. A psychic tug on his hair alerted Mu, who had been busy licking at his master's pale skin while concluding that he tasted as good as he smelled.

There was no need for any words. Mu responded with a confused glance, and Shion just frowned in response, his youthful appearance making him look almost bratty. With a small smirk and a kiss to his forehead, Mu leaned back and pulled out of him.

"What? What are you doing, Mu?!" Shion demanded in disbelief, feeling cold and empty inside now that the body of his student had left him. "I have no time for this teasing! You know how this feels, and I wouldn't be asking for your help if I didn't  **need** you." Harsh words, but fortunately, the loyal Aries saint was already used to them.

"Mmm. Master Shion is so impatient. I wonder what he'd do if I just restrained him and left him here." Shion's gasp and expression of shock almost made Mu feel bad. "But of course I wouldn't, I like him too much, and I have to keep my place as his favorite, after all."

Rather than leaving, it was merely a position change. The Grand Pope resisted at first but eventually allowed Mu to maneuver him without resorting to psychic force. Before he realized it, he found himself on his stomach, leaning on his elbows with one of his many pillows underneath him to keep his hips raised. Feeling Mu's skilled hands pushing his robes out of the way and spreading him open was his only warning before he was claimed again; back-arching immediately as a long groan left him.

His view in the new position wasn't nearly as good, considering that he had to stare ahead, pulling one of the silky pillows for him to hold, but it still felt just as nice. Being picky in his current state was a waste of time, and the last thing he wanted was for his beloved student to leave as he had threatened. Shion could feel Mu's ragged breath above him, purring in encouragement and rolling his hips back as an incentive. Soon enough, the lewd sounds of their fucking filled the room along with their gasps, Shion sending mental demands for more, short of straight-up begging.

From his current position, Mu pressed affectionate kisses to the back of his master's head, letting out his own share of soft purrs, wanting to give the best performance he could so maybe they'd get to do it again even after Shion was back to his right mind. In his new excitement, he knew he wouldn't last long though, hips stuttering as he pounded into the taller body under him. The warning he gave was hesitant, fearful of the judgment at being too quick, but Shion's response came as even more excitement.

"Fill up your master, Mu! Claim me and let me feel that warmth inside me!" He said in between pants, attempting to grind against the pillow under him and back at Mu at the same time, both of them closer and closer as their bodies joined and melted into one another, moving desperately and out of synch, just aimlessly chasing after their absolute relief.

Mu was the first, harshly bucking forward and pressing his body against Shion's with a muted groan, his entire body trembling as he spilled himself into his master's willing body. The sensation caused Shion to follow suit, arching back almost painfully so, whining loudly as he reached his orgasm of whatever number that day, immediately falling face-down into his silky pillow once he was done; still trembling from the aftershocks.

For a few moments, he was able to rest, but he knew that if this was the same as his previous one, then that rest wouldn't last long enough. For now, he just enjoyed the closeness, the affection of Mu nuzzling against him as he tried to desperately inhale more of the scent he had come to love so much in such a short time. Eventually, his student pulled out, and Shion could roll onto his side, keeping his legs pressed tightly together as the sticky mess slowly leaked down.

"Master, you really must have suffered during your first heat, huh...?" Mu finally asked, cuddling close to Shion, not wanting to stop touching him even in their temporary state of satiation. It just made him think of his own, on how he had thankfully been prepared because of his body's warnings, meaning that he could send Kiki away on an extended mission to find components for the repair of cloths. Except that this time it wasn't the usual orichalcum and stardust that they knew where to get more of. It was more like hydrochalcum and moonshards that could only be found deep inside a very specific cave very far from Jamir. Of course, neither of those existed in reality, but by the time Kiki found out about the 'prank,' Mu was already back to being his usual self, no longer wanting to fuck anything that moved. It had been a tough time considering that he was alone, but if anything, it forced him to learn many different and... interesting Crystal Wall configurations.

"Actually, I'd say I've handled it well enough." Shion's response shattered Mu's nostalgic trip and brought him back to reality. "My master had warned me about it since I was a teenager. I always thought that he would be the one to...help me through it, considering that he already loved to touch me even when it wasn't a necessity. That perverted old man."

Mu was so shocked by the revelation that he completely forgot to ask who had  **really** helped Shion through it, focusing on the new information instead. "That kind of relationship?!" His tone sounded concerned if anything. Had Shion been forced...?

"Don't worry. Yes, it was annoying at times because he wasn't always gentle, but I can't say that I disliked it. If I did, I would have sent him to hell much earlier. I wasn't some fragile lamb, you know." He furrowed his eyebrows, little dots practically coming together.

"I know! I was just worried about you. B-But I'm glad you used to...like it." Mu blushed, hands immediately going up to cover his face. At least he wasn't the only one to have sexual affairs with his master, even if the relationship between Shion and Hakurei sounded way harsher than his own, but if it worked for them, then it was fine.

They fell silent after that, with Mu calming himself down and going back to cuddling against Shion. It felt too nice, like a dream, and comfortable enough for him to just fall asleep like that, with his nose buried deep into fluffy green hair. But Shion's body had other plans, and soon he found himself fidgeting and squirming uncomfortably, whining in frustration for not getting the peace he wanted.

"Let's go again." He sat up, eyes sparkling with a mix of hunger and desperation as he pushed at Mu's shoulders for him to hurry up and do something. "Come on! My body is right here, so just take it already!" The way Shion spoke sometimes, really reflected his eighteen-year-old appearance more than his hundred years of actual age. Mu found it endearing and attractive at the same time. Who was he, to resist an invitation like that?

"I chose the position last time, so now it's your turn," Mu said, rolling onto his back as he waited for his master to decide. It didn't take too long, considering that he was already climbing over Mu to straddle him, grinding their groins together to stimulate both of them (not like he needed any more of that), licking his lips sensually as he felt Mu's firm grip on his hips, squeezing and massaging.

Slowly, Shion's hands slid under Mu's body, pushing him upwards and motioning for him to sit up, which Mu promptly did after understanding the request. It just made it easier for them to kiss if he so wished, and easier for him to roam his hands over the Aries saint's body as well. It wasn't long before he was sinking down and impaling himself on Mu's cock once again, letting out a shuddering gasp as his sensitive body took it all in, wiggling a few times so it could fit better.

Usually, he'd wait for a few moments before moving but in his desperate state he started doing it right away, which surprised Mu who responded with gasps of his own, rubbing over Shion's hips and thighs and fucking deep into him as he was ridden. It seemed that their heat made it easier for their bodies to relax. Shion retained the wonderful tightness but felt a lot more pliant and easy to move in and out of.

Their noises filled the room once again as they got more and more into it, with Mu taking advantage of the position to kiss and nip at Shion's lips, nuzzling against his face and taking in more of his scent. His lover, on the other hand, had his eyes closed, completely lost in the pleasure and moaning as if there was nobody else to hear him.

"Dohko...." Amidst their pleasure and Shion's insistent moans, the Grand Pope with his closed eyes had let out a name that was quite unusual for the situation, which didn't please Mu all that much.

"Wh-What exactly is the meaning of this, master?" Mu slowed down, stuttering while attempting to hide and contain his anger. Hadn't he been doing a good job? Why would Shion be calling a name that wasn't his own, and it just had to be Dohko's, at that. His heart sunk, and he stared away, but a hand cupped his face, forcing him to stare back at mauve eyes.

"My most sincere apologies, Mu. I still hadn't told you, but my first heat...Dohko was the one who helped me through it. Closing my eyes just made me remember it. But I have to admit that we were both very inexperienced back then. I was desperate, and he was the closest to me at the time. The other ones had some...obstacles in the way. With Dohko, I didn't even have to ask twice. I think he might have liked me, but that's in the past. We haven't done anything after coming back to life and...I called  **you** , didn't I?" His warm smile melted Mu's heart right away, and Shion leaned forward to give him an apologetic kiss. It was quickly accepted, evolving into something wilder, tongues meeting and sliding over one another as they explored each other's mouths with muffled moans.

Gradually they had started to move again. In the place of jealousy in Mu's mind, now there was only curiosity to know what his master had been like in his first heat. If only he had the same ability to read cloths, he might have delved into the memories of Aries, but unfortunately, he'd have to ask Shion himself later. And hopefully, the conversation would lead to them doing it yet again. Huh, maybe he was too obsessed with his master at this point. No, it was perfectly fine—nothing out of his control just yet.

_ "You said there were others."  _ Mu started, switching exclusively to mental speech because he knew he was already past the point of keeping a normal verbal conversation yet again. Shion's body just felt like it constantly squeezed him in such a delightful way that if he didn't distract himself at all then he would always be done in no time. It had truly been a while since he had last been active sexually. Of course, his death accounted for a large part of it, but he hadn't realized just how much he had missed it until now. Not to mention that he just happened to be with the partner that he dreamed of for so many years, so it felt like the most satisfying prize.

Shion's mind was full of thoughts, but all that came out of his lips were desperate keens for his precious student, loving how his cock just fit so perfectly well inside him, loving how it slid in effortlessly every time and how his body accepted it so gladly. Perhaps it was out of pride or embarrassment, but he couldn't tell Mu that his current heat was being handled much better than his previous one, precisely because of who he was with.

_ "There were, but they didn't help me; they were more like casual flings. I was...ah, very proactive. Maybe it was my master's influence, but once I found out how good it was, I just couldn't let it go. Dohko was more of a constant before the war. We were the definition of friends with benefits, at least from my point of view. But while Chinese cuisine tasted pretty good, I wanted to sample the world if you know what I mean." _ Shion winked, causing Mu to blush and smile nervously, hands rubbing up against his master's stomach and chest, teasing at a nipple and causing the Grand Pope to let out a shaky gasp in response.

_ "So, you've been with every gold saint of your generation?" _ Half of him was jealous, but the other half felt privileged for still being called the favorite even now. From a man who had been with so many people, it clearly meant that Mu was good. Or maybe there were more than just carnal desires involved, and the mere thought of that possibility made Mu's heart accelerate.

_ "No, not all of them. There were some very complicated situations. Not like everyone I've been with was easy, though. Albafica...I couldn't touch him. But I was honestly fond of him back then. It wasn't just for his beauty, but I had to have him." _

_ "And what did you do...?"  _ It was kind of amusing for Mu to think that Shion had to be inventive just to reach his personal sexual goals. Hopefully, that inventiveness also helped him in administrative questions as Pope. It had to be useful for something.

_ "Crystal Robe. And before you ask: no, I didn't create that technique exclusively to sleep with him." _

_ "I was honestly about to ask--" _

_ "--as I was saying, it allowed me to touch him without actually touching him. Yes, it still felt like there was a constant barrier between us because it wasn't imperceptible, but I'd like to think that we both had a good time. It tends to feel better when there's an emotional connection." _ Mu frowned, wondering if he had understood the implications correctly. That didn't make him too happy, and he suddenly bucked his hips up to demonstrate, causing Shion to squeak at the temporary loss of focus.

So hearing those things made Mu feel jealous...? Being fucked more roughly did feel amazing though, so Shion wondered if he could get more of it as long as he continued to speak. And he had plenty of stories to share, too.

_ "Asmita was also difficult."  _ He relied on their mental link once again, not trusting his physical voice to make any dignified noise as Mu pounded into him so relentlessly that he no longer needed to move on his own.

_ "I thought it wouldn't work but I've never been anything if not determined. You know me very well. So I found a way to do it." _

_ "What was it?"  _ Mu mentally asked while he gritted his teeth, not slowing down his pace to give Shion any respite. He wanted to surpass anyone that Shion might have been with in the past.

_ "Astral projection. He came to me, it felt like a dream but the marks he left on me were very real."  _ He sighed at the memories, his body trembling under Mu's ministrations.  _ "Since his senses were heightened, he was a lot more sensitive to touch. And he was very good with his hands too, teased me until I had to beg him to bring me to completion." _

_ "Would you beg for me, master?"  _ Mu leaned forward to leave his own impression over Shion's throat, feeling especially possessive not only from what he was hearing but also from the trance-like state that Shion's heat had pulled him on. Just like all Muvians, he was easily influenced by his master's scent and would be unable to resist him even if he wanted to if he stayed too long. But this was a dream coming true. A once in a lifetime opportunity that he wouldn't let go of.

_ "I'm the Pope now, Mu. Things have changed."  _ Shion didn't seem to mind the marking, mostly because he was almost fully covered at all times, so nobody would notice anything. Plus he enjoyed the sensation of being so wanted by his dear student. Who could imagine that the little lamb he once picked up would now become a man fully capable of driving him crazy with desire?

Unsatisfied by the answer, Mu seemed determined to make Shion beg regardless, covering his body with psychic touches. They rubbed at his nipples, tickled his ribs and jerked his cock, with Shion unable to do anything about it aside from throwing his head back, eyes tearing up from the overwhelming sensations but still not begging, even as his noises grew in intensity and volume until he was practically screaming for Mu.

Another explosive orgasm was ripped from him, and his student followed suit, filling him for the second time of many that day. They clawed and clung to each other, not minding the sweat or stickiness, panting in desperate attempts to catch their breaths.

It took them several moments to wind down, but once they did, they fell back into bed tiredly, with Mu having pulled out of his master in the meantime.

"I'm so tired. I don't think I can take much more of this, I need to shower...." The Grand Pope lamented, and Mu had to feel sorry for him. They couldn't have children together, which made the process a lot more taxing even though Shion wasn't alone, so he'd just have to wait until his body decided that it was done trying to impregnate someone or vice-versa.

It only happened once in their lives for a reason.

"Shh, it'll be fine master, I promise. You'll eventually...fall unconscious and then I can clean you up." It sounded harsh but it was the reality. Mu remembered taking his fair share of cold showers and praying that he wouldn't pass out through most of them. It was a wonder that he had gone through it reasonably unscathed.

"I'm starting to think that if I ever get an opportunity for another revival I won't take it. Just the thought of going through this a third time already exhausts me." He closed his eyes, snuggling comfortably against Mu. It didn't take long until his breathing became shallow and he fell into an easy sleep. Mu left him alone, simply watching him sleep and feeling sorry for whoever had to wash his robes later. That is if they didn't decide to throw them away and just get him a replacement instead, it's not like he only had that one.

Mu had also quieted down, wondering if he could get some rest as well because admittedly he hadn't come too prepared for this situation so he could use a small break.

Less than ten minutes had passed when he felt the characteristic tossing and turning from his master, whining in his sleep and rubbing his palm over his crotch before waking up.

"Just get on with it." Shion sighed; his voice an accurate reflection of his exhausted state.

"Master, are you sure? You don't seem too willing and I don't want to force you..."

"Mu, I'm willing. I really am. Let me remind you again that I'm the one who called you here. There is nobody else that I want here with me more than I want you. I'm just...tired. You understand more than anyone else how it feels. Don't get too caught on those details. Use that energy to fuck me instead."

"So you don't want to...do it to me instead?" Considering their last encounter, Mu had thought that this would be Shion's preferred option. But it turns out that Shion didn't  **have** one.

"It's mostly that it's easier if you do it. And I think my body has just decided to lean towards the more...passive role even if I can't have children like that." Shion immediately flipped onto all fours, giving Mu a full view of him and attempting to push his fingers into himself again before his hand was forcibly removed once more. Mu re-applied the lube over his cock, pushed the robes aside, and took his place inside his master's body one more time. It was a wonder that he could get hard so fast and so many times consecutively, but he knew that this would never happen under normal circumstances. Shion's heat, coupled with his unique scent, triggered a rut-like state in Mu, with his body reacting accordingly and quickly adapting to the situation.

"Master...." Mu took a moment to pull out and fully remove Shion's poor dirty Pope robes before pushing himself back in. It was best to do it while they were still in a state where they could be washed, even if fucking his master while he wore them felt so erotic. "Master...." He moaned again, rocking forward into the welcoming body.

"Tell me more about the other people you've been with...."

Shion seemed surprised by the request, even if he didn't mind saying it. "But I thought you were jealous...?"

"I am, actually...." And to punctuate that, he made sure to give Shion's ass a slap, which caused the man to whine and push back asking for more. "But it also really turns me on to hear it...Do it for your obedient student who is fucking you so good..."

Shion had to switch to mind-speech for that because Mu had just stolen away whatever coherence he had managed to recover, with that single slap.  _ "Manigoldo...It was kind of obvious that it would happen sooner or later, but not as often as you'd imagine. We clashed in a lot of things and sex was no different, which did make things more complicated." _

_ "Complicated how?" _ Mu asked curiously, trying to calm himself down so he wouldn't go all out in fucking his master just yet. He wanted to at least hear the end of the story before having another orgasm.

_ "It was hard for us to agree on how to do it, we liked different things in different ways, I suppose. But at least it led to good things a few times. I still have the distinct memory of myself giving him oral, and him making me choke on his cock..." _ Shion's breathing seemed to stop at the memory, and if Mu paid attention, he'd notice a visible flush coloring his master's cheeks.

_ "And you liked it, master...?"  _ He gave a particularly hard thrust, causing Shion to choke again, this time in his own saliva. It was a good thing that they had another means of communication, otherwise, he wouldn't be able to speak at all.

_ "...Maybe I did. But that's in the past now." _ He spoke as if he wouldn't say yes right away in case Mu were to offer. But just in case, he changed the subject before the said offer could come.  _ "There was also Kardia." _

_ "Scorpio Kardia? That seems quite unlikely." _ Mu mused, grazing his nails down Shion's spine and causing him to shiver before thrusting his hips back in a silent plea for him to increase the pace, which Mu promptly did, feeling more confident in his ability to last for a while longer.

_ "I know."  _ He gritted his teeth as Mu started fucking him harder, gathering his concentration to continue psychically speaking.  _ "It was just for fun. He came onto me because he knew I liked that sort of thing, and who was I to say no. It was always very rough, but we worked out together better than I did with Manigoldo. There were only two problems."  _ He sighed, which made Mu let out a questioning sound.

_ "I was always afraid that his...condition would flare up and that I wouldn't be able to do anything to help him, and that I'd have to call Dégel in the worst possible situation. Thankfully it never happened but didn't make me any less wary. The second problem was those damn nails." _

Mu had to laugh at that, which earned him an unamused growl, but in order to soothe his master, he simply petted his hair instead, leaning forward to bite him playfully while burying himself deep inside.

_ "I didn't want to risk it at all, so I tended to tie his hands or immobilize them psychically. And of course, I always prepared myself. It ended up being a good thing because I could give him a nice view of my fingers going in and out of me, and he couldn't do anything about it but squirm until I was merciful enough to ride him." _ From his tone alone, Mu could tell that Shion was enjoying the reminiscence very much. Almost too much for his liking.

_ "So, was there anyone else?"  _ Mu's question was enough to break Shion out of his nostalgic trip, and focus on his current fucking instead as his body trembled, feeling both horny and exhausted at the same time.

_ "No. Nobody memorable at least."  _ Mu leaned forward to bite at Shion's shoulder as he fucked him at a constant pace, breathing against his ear and nibbling at it. At this point, he wasn't sure whether to be jealous or glad to know about this side of his master; for him to be so...promiscuous. He even wanted to say 'slutty', but he felt like that would be too disrespectful. Still, that would at least give him plenty of things to imagine once they were separated again, both with Shion's previous partners and now with himself.

All those thoughts made him realize that he was getting pretty close, as he started moving more urgently. That in turn caused Shion to openly whimper under him, bucking his hips in time with the thrusts. He was barely able to keep up and looked just as close to being done; eyes squeezed shut and lips pressed into a thin line to try to keep his embarrassing noises from coming out.

From the state of Shion's exhaustion, Mu already had a feeling that this would be the last round for a while. So he decided...why not make it special? If only he could be honest about his feelings, then that should make his master happy, right?

"I..." He chewed on his lip, taking a deep breath in preparation. "Master...Shion...I love you...." This time it was said out loud, rather than mentally, which made Shion gasp in surprise, barely able to give any alert before his come was splattering over the sheets and he was bending back against Mu and panting for breath.

The Aries saint was surprised by that, but he was unable to resist the contractions of Shion's body, grabbing tighter onto him and finishing inside one more time, wondering how it would feel like to be in that position.

They stayed like that for a while, only worried about catching their respective breaths, enjoying the warm afterglow of their orgasms when Shion finally spoke.

"I'm sorry, Mu. You know I'm not in a good state of mind right now, so I don't want to say anything about such a serious matter like your feelings. We'll talk about this when I can actually think properly...." He sighed, giving Mu a gentle psychic touch over his hair.

"Ah...It's fine, master. My feelings won't change. If only you can accept them, that should be fine." He smiled warmly, pulling out and watching as the mess promptly leaked out of his master's abused hole.

"I guess I should clean you up, huh?"

"Yes...." Shion answered tiredly, ready to collapse but Mu was quicker and caught him by the hips, making sure that his ass was still sticking up as he bent down, to slide his tongue over the stickiness dripping down one thigh.

"M-Mu...?! What are you doing...." Shion didn't even have the energy to sound as shocked as he wanted to, staying right where he was with his confusion and not trying to push Mu away, psychically or otherwise.

"I'm cleaning you up, master. I'm the one who made this mess so leave it to me." His tone carried all the obedience that Shion liked to hear as he continued to lap over his thighs, tasting his own essence and taking pleasure in it. Shion was trembling in response, letting out soft sighs and resigned to accept the attention, which wasn't at all bad, even if he didn't think it was necessary.

"You don't have to--"

"Shh. I want to. Plus, I know it makes you feel good anyway." There was smugness in his tone and enough confidence for him to lick his way up and plunge his tongue into Shion's hole, swirling his tongue in and eating as much of his own semen as he could get, noticing that his master was already beginning to get half-hard again from the stimulation, but being unsure if he'd handle yet another orgasm or not.

_ "Do you want me to finish you off one more time?" _ He asked psychically, tongue working ceaselessly inside and around his hole, swallowing down and swiping over his balls, suckling and flicking before moving back up and pushing into him again.

"I can't...." Came the exhausted answer from Shion. "...Too tired...won't be satisfying...it's fine to leave it like that...just--ah, hurry up with it."

Following his master's orders, Mu tried not to get too caught up on his enjoyment of tasting himself out of Shion's body, torn between being obedient and attending to his own needs. But in the end, his loyalty won, and he pulled back while licking his lips with a satisfied little smile.

Carefully he flipped Shion onto his back, caressing his sweat-drenched hair and looking fondly at him. "Master....can I kiss you?"

Shion's answer came in the form of an unamused glare and a slight eye-roll before sighing in resignation. "...yes." He parted his lips gracefully to allow Mu to kiss him deeply, eyes falling closed as he felt the taste of his student's seed, reeling slightly from it considering the current state of his body. Once they were done, he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore because of how tired he was, nearly falling asleep right away.

"Master..." Mu whispered, gently motioning to pick him up, with Shion having half a mind to hold out his arms for it. "I will give you a proper bath now." The advantage of having a Grand Pope as a lover was, of course, the privilege of having that huge bath. A bath that Mu would enjoy to its fullest. "It's alright if you sleep. Let me take care of you for a change.”

Trusting in his precious student, Shion allowed himself to doze off, and Mu stayed true to his promise, cleaning him thoroughly, drying him, and even changing the sheets before putting his still-asleep form back in bed, now under warm blankets. Being so close while his master still exuded that wonderful fragrance, even while unconscious, was torture to Mu, but he still made sure to hold himself back and just act like an exemplary student and caretaker.

Unfortunately, he couldn't stay forever, still having his temple to tend to. But Shion would surely still need him. Maybe once he woke up, maybe the next day. All he knew was that he would be coming back quite often and that both his mind and his body were fully prepared to give his master everything he needed.

  
  



End file.
